How Dare You!
by Delicious-Kookie
Summary: Lamanya kebersamaan ternyata belum jaminan kuatnya suatu hubungan. Ya, mungkin salah satunya akan bosan. Entahlah, Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti betul apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeolnya. Ia tidak siap untuk berpisah, dan sepertinya tidak akan sanggup untuk melepas. Chanbaek. Romance-Angst. BxB. Mpreg. Slow Update.
1. Prologue

**How Dare You!**

Baekhyun x Chanyeol

Short Series

Romance Angst

Warning! BxB, Mpreg.

SLOW UPDATE

.

.

.

**—Prologue—**

**_1st met._**

Baekhyun menyadari, menjadi mahasiswa seni haruslah memiliki kesabaran lebih. Sabar mengerjakan tugas, menghadapi dosen... oke, mungkin yang dua ini tidak hanya dirasakan mahasiswa seni. Tapi, serius... saat (siapa pun) kau memilih untuk memasuki jurusan tersebut, Baekhyun sarankan agar kalian menyimpan banyak-banyak cadangan kesabaran. Apalagi saat tugas-tugas yang kau kerjakan hingga mengorbankan waktu tidur, ditolak berulang kali cuma karena alasan 'kurang sempurna'.

Oh, ayolah... Baekhyun hanya manusia biasa. Mahasiswa tahun kedua yang kadang masih terpengaruh jiwa-jiwa _alay _anak sekolahan. Apakah dosen-dosen di jurusannya tidak ada yang pernah mendengar istilah _nobody's perfect_? Karena sesungguhnya Tuhan-lah pemegang segala kesempurnaan, setidaknya itu yang pernah Baekhyun dengar dari ceramah pendeta di gerejanya (dulu sekali).

_Bruukk, duukk..._

Erangan Baekhyun terdengar setelahnya, erang kesakitan bercampur sebal. Kertas-kertas hasil sketsanya berhamburan ke lantai bersama tubuh mungilnya. Namun, alih-alih terbakar emosi, Baekhyun pilih menahan amarahnya dengan latihan pernapasan. Tarik-hembus, tarik-hembus seraya mengelus bokongnya yang terasa nyeri. Mengabaikan seseorang yang terus berucap maaf sambil memunguti kertas-kertas sketsa miliknya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, kau baik-baik saja? Bisa berdiri?" tanya pria itu terdengar panik, sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegangi kertas digunakannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri. "Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati saat berbelok tadi, apa ada yang sakit?"

_Ya, bokongku sakit sekali, dasar kau raksasa sialan, _begitulah kira-kira teriakan batin Baekhyun. Tetapi urung ia ucapkan langsung ketika dilihatnya raut penyesalan pria di hadapannya—yang tak lain si tersangka penabrakan. Masih memegangi pinggang, Baekhyun membalas, "_Gwaenchanayo_," lantas mengambil alih kertas-kertas miliknya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

Baekhyun buru-buru, omong-omong. Jadi dia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Lagi pula ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Memastikan tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal, Baekhyun memutuskan segera beranjak dari sana. Tak ia kira, si pria penabrak ternyata justru mengikutinya.

"Kau sungguh tak apa? Tadi eranganmu dalam sekali—maksudku, kau terjatuh cukup keras. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah..."

Pria yang tingginya jauh melebihi Baekhyun itu masih berbicara, mengutarakan rasa bersalahnya sembari setia mengiringi langkah Baekhyun. Dilihat dari gaya serta _guitar case _yang ia gendong, Baekhyun menebak pria di sampingnya ini merupakan mahasiswa jurusan sebelah, jurusan seni musik.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan? Tolong, suruh aku apa saja, aku tidak suka merasa bersalah."

_Ya, ada. Tolong menjauh dariku, aku sedang terburu-buru._

"_Ah_, iya, namaku Park Chanyeol, siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun akhirnya menghentikan langkah, ia tatap si pria tinggi meski harus dengan mendongakkan kepala. Ia sudah berusaha sabar, tapi sepertinya pria bernama Park Chanyeol ini bukan termasuk golongan manusia paham kode.

"Byun Baekhyun," dan dengan bodohnya Baekhyun malah menyebutkan namanya. Baiklah, ia menyalahkan senyuman lebar Park Chanyeol yang—entahlah—membuat dirinya meluruh. "Aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi lupakan saja. Tadi hanya kecelakaan," jelas Baekhyun mencoba ramah, hendak kembali melangkah namun lengannya ditahan pelan.

"Kalau begitu... bolehkah aku meminta nomormu?" pinta Chanyeol disertai mimik memohon tampan, sekali lagi berhasil meluluhkan Baekhyun hingga ia suka rela menyerahkan nomor pribadinya.

Baekhyun salah, Park Chanyeol bukanlah manusia yang tidak paham kode, melainkan pria bebal yang pantang menyerah.

.

.

**_1st anniversary_****.**

"_Enghh... _Chan, geli..." Baekhyun merengek di sela kekehan gelinya. Lehernya menjenjang ke samping, sementara kedua tangannya terkalung ke belakang kepala yang lebih tinggi. Ia terkekeh tiap kali kulit lehernya dikecupi acak, terpekik menggemaskan hingga membuat si pelaku pengecupan enggan berhenti. "Chan..."

Chanyeol ikut terkekeh, namun tidak juga menghentikan perbuatannya. Targetnya kini malah berpindah ke sisi leher satunya, lalu beralih cepat pada pipi gembil si mungil—mengecup main-main di tempat itu yang masih tertempel bekas tepung. Suara _cup-cup-cup _sengaja Chanyeol perdengarkan saat bibirnya menyasar keseluruhan wajah Baekhyun, menggodai kekasih mungilnya yang tambah tertawa ribut.

"_Hahaha_... Chanyeol berhenti, wajahku basah..." tetapi sang dominan tak mengindahan, terus mengecupi sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mengalungkan kakinya yang tergantung bebas pada pinggul Chanyeol, menariknya lebih dekat untuk dipeluknya erat. Kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol, yang otomatis menyudahi aksi sang dominan. Baekhyun pun menghabiskan tawanya di sana, sekaligus merasai aroma khas kekasihnya yang balas memeluk.

Sejenak suasana berubah lengang, keduanya tampak saling menikmati hangatnya pelukan masing-masing. Chanyeol mengelusi punggung sempit Baekhyun sembari bersenandung lirih, lantas mengecup lama pelipis si kesayangan—membaui rambutnya yang wangi sampo stroberi.

Mereka seperti tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Tak peduli dengan wadah-wadah bekas adonan kue yang masih berserakan di atas konter dapur. Pun bubuk tepung yang bertaburan hingga ke lantai. Tubuh Baekhyun yang terduduk di atas konter digoyang pelan ke kiri dan kanan oleh Chanyeol, mengikuti irama senandungannya. Menjadikan Baekhyun nyaris tertidur saking nyamannya—kalau saja Chanyeol tidak tiba-tiba berhenti dan melepas pelukan.

Kepala Baekhyun otomatis meneleng, memandangi kekasih tingginya yang seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dilihatnya pula tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak gelisah di dalam kantung celana olahraganya. "Kau ingin memberiku hadiah?" tebak Baekhyun, bertanya dengan nada ceria.

"_Yeah_, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu?"

Dan Baekhyun sukses dibuat bingung oleh jawaban Chanyeol, apa pacarnya itu barusan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan? Keningnya berkerut dalam, terlebih saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan _key card _apartemennya lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. "Apa ini?"

"Kunci apartemenku."

"Aku tahu," Baekhyun hampir mencibir seandainya ia tidak melihat raut serius kekasihnya. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Maksudku untuk apa? Aku tidak butuh dua kunci untuk masuk ke sini."

"Yang kau pegang itu cadangan, ini yang asli," jawab Chanyeol, seraya meletakkan kartu berwarna emas tersebut di atas telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, lalu?" si mungil belum juga menangkap maksud sang kekasih.

"Baek."

"_Hm_?"

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, diraihnya kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk dia genggam. "Tinggallah di sini," ia menggeleng sejurus, menyetop mulut pacarnya yang tampak akan menyahuti, "tidak hanya di akhir pekan. Aku ingin kau tinggal di sini setiap hari, Baek. Kita sudah menjalani hubungan satu tahun, kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika sekarang kita tinggal bersama. Lagi pula apartemen ini terlalu besar untuk kutinggali sendiri."

Yang lebih kecil tidak segera menanggapi. Mata sipitnya mengerjap polos, bergantian memandangi wajah harap-harap cemas Chanyeol dan kartu emas di tangannya. "Kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun sekian detik berselang.

"Tidak pernah lebih serius dari ini," dengan mantap Chanyeol menjawab, masih menunjukkan ekspresi berharapnya. "Baek, _please_..." mohon si tinggi, senyumnya merekah segaris, dan bertambah lebar kala kekasih manisnya menganggukkan kepala tanda menyetujui. Lekas diciumnya bibir Baekhyun, dikecupi banyak-banyak sembari mengucapkan, "Terima kasih," tak kalah banyaknya.

Baekhyun kembali tergelak, tak lupa ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pagutan mereka baru terputus saat bunyi '_ting_' dari oven terdengar. _Cake_ yang mereka panggang ternyata sudah matang.

Mengecup sekali lagi bibir kesayanganya, Chanyeol tanggap menuju si mesin pemanggang untuk mengeluarkan _cake _buatan mereka. Senyumnya pun tersungging puas saat dilihatnya _chocolate cake_ tersebut mengembang sempurna. "Waktunya menghias."

"Aku, aku..." heboh Baekhyun mengacungkan tangan, kedua kakinya bergerak lucu saat akan turun dari atas konter dapur. "Biar aku yang menghias, Chan. Aku ingin menulis _Chanbaek First Anniversary _yang sangat besar."

.

.

**_2nd anniversary._**

Bangun pagi bukanlah kebiasan Baekhyun. Katakan saja ia pemalas, Baekhyun tidak akan peduli. Karena kenyataannya dia memang bukan kelompok _morning person_. Lebih-lebih jika malamnya ia baru saja 'dihajar' habis-habisan oleh sang pacar, makin malas-lah si pemuda manis beranjak dari pulau kapuknya. Seperti pagi ini misalnya.

"Chan... aku masih mengantuk..." protesnya kala bibir Chanyeol merayapi belakang telinganya, mengulum basah cupingnya serta membisiki agar segera bangun. "Chanyeol... badanku sakit semua, nanti saja bangunnya."

Chanyeol tak peduli, bersikukuh membangunkan _Sleeping Beauty_ kesayangannya. "Tapi aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan, Baekby."

"Apa menunya?" serak Baekyun bertanya, masih enggan membuka mata pula merubah posisi tengkurapnya.

"Bangun dulu, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

"Bagaimana caraku bangun kalau kau menindihku, Chan?"

Rengekan si mungil alhasil menerbitkan kekehan Chanyeol. Tahu diri, ia pun membangkitkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, sebelum kemudian membantu si kesayangan untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Terkantuk-kantuk Baekhyun memperhatikan pergerakan Chanyeol, kekasih raksasanya itu tampak mengambil senampan makanan dari atas nakas. Dan dengan semangat serta sumringah, ia menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun.

"_Tada... happy anniversary_, Sayang."

Separuh kantuk Baekhyun otomatis menghilang kala sepiring spageti terhidang tepat di depan matanya. "_Wah_, bagaimana kau tahu aku ingin spageti?"

"Semalam kau mengigaukannya?" Chanyeol menjawab bangga.

"Benarkah?" Kali ini pertanyaan Baekhyun dijawab kekasihnya dengan anggukan. "Tapi spageti tidak cocok untuk sarapan, Chan."

"Siapa peduli? Kau ingin, maka aku buatkan."

"_Oohh_... kau memang pacar yang paling pengertian." Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat terharu dengan jawaban kekasihnya itu. Apalagi saat matanya menemukan sebuah kotak tersanding di samping piring spageti, kotak beledu berwarna biru. "Apa ini hadiah untukku?" tabaknya tanpa basa-basi, dan Chanyeol tersenyum mengiyakan. "Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

Nada antusias Baekhyun mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri. "Kau ini, selalu saja bersemangat saat mendapat hadiah," ucapnya di sela decakan. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencubit pipi gembil si mungil, sayang kedua tangannya tengah sibuk memeganggi nampan.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan, diambilnya kotak tersebut yang telah sukses melenyapkan rasa kantuknya. "Asal hadiahnya dari Chanchan, aku pasti bersemangat."

Akhirnya Chanyeol tak tahan. Segera setelah meletakkan nampan di atas kasur, kedua tangannya lantas menarik pipi-pipi gembil sang pacar. "Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan, _hm_?" Diciumnya berkali-kali bibir Baekhyun hingga si empunya terkikik lucu—meski begitu ia tetap berusaha membuka kadonya.

Sebuah gelang perak dengan gembok kecil yang tergantung di salah satu rantainya. "Ini indah sekali, Chan." Mata Baekhyun berbinar bahagia, bukan semata karena benda berkilau di tangannya. Sesungguhnya, apa pun yang Chanyeol berikan pasti akan ia terima dengan hati senang. Tapi ada satu yang sangat Baekhyun syukuri, bahwa ia masih merasakan cinta yang sama di diri Chanyeol walau kini hubungan mereka telah memasuki tahun kedua. "Terima kasih, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Kau harus berjanji tidak akan pernah melepasnya, Baek," ujar Chanyeol sembari memakaikan gelang pemberiannya ke pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Kau lihat kan ada gembok di sini? Aku mengunci cinta kita di dalamnya, Baek."

Bukannya tersentuh, si pemuda manis justru tertawa geli mendengar kata-kata terakhir kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku serius, Baekby. Lihat, aku punya kuncinya," yang lebih tinggi menunjuk kalung di lehernya, terdapat bandul berbentuk kunci tergantung di sana. Itu adalah hadiah dari Baekhyun—yang iseng ia beli saat mereka jalan-jalan ke pasar malam. "Jadi, hanya aku yang bisa membuka gembok di tanganmu, _arasseo_?"

"_Arasseo, arasseo_," sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menahan tawanya, lalu membalas, "dan aku akan membawa cinta kita ke mana pun bersamaku," sambil mengangkat tangannya yang dililiti gelang pemberian Chanyeol. "_O_, hadiahmu kuberikan selesai sarapan," lanjutnya seraya mulai menikmati makanannya. "Di kamar mandi," ia pun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kerlingan menggoda.

"Aku pasti akan sangat menyukainya."

"Tentu saja."

.

.

**_4th anniversary._**

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan kini. Kesal, lelah, dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Namun ia tetap saja menunggu, terduduk seorang diri di antara lalu lalang orang-orang yang mulai menyebar kembali. Baru beberapa menit silam hujan berhenti—hujan pertama di bulan Juni, dan Baekhyun mengutuki diri yang tidak sempat membaca prakiraan cuaca sebelum pergi.

Merapatkan kardigan tipisnya, Baekyun lagi-lagi mengecek ponsel di genggamannya. Pukul 08.51 PM terpampang jelas pada _lock screen_, tapi selain itu tidak ada pemberitahuan apa-apa lagi. Sekian pesan yang ia kirim sebelumnya, belum sama sekali terbalas. Nomor yang sedari tadi ia tuju pun tidak bisa dihubungi, kemungkinan besar sedang tidak aktif.

Ia sebenarnya ingin menyerah dan pulang, tetapi kebiasaan kekasihnya yang lupa mengisi baterai ponsel dan tidak suka membawa bank daya membuatnya urung. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Chanyeol tapi ia tidak bisa menghubungi dirinya sebab ponselnya mati? Ya, daripada marah karena terlalu lama menunggu, rasa khawatir Baekhyun-lah yang lebih mendominasi.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap di sana sampai ada kabar dari kekasihnya itu. Toh, mereka sudah merencanakannya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Kencan di taman bermain sebagai perayaan hari jadi mereka yang keempat. Tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol melupakannya?

Ponsel di tangan Baekhyun bergetar panjang, menandakan panggilan masuk. Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuknya menggeser tombol hijau saat foto sang kekasih muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Chan kau baik-baik saja?"—

—"Baek kau di mana?"

Keduanya berbicara hampir bersamaan.

"Aku baik. Kau masih di taman bermain? Aku baru saja masuk."

Dari nada suaranya, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol juga sama khawatirnya dengan dirinya. "Ya, aku di tempat—"

"Aku melihatmu, Baek."

Sambungan mereka terputus, sedetik berselang Baekhyun mendengar namanya dipanggil dari kejauhan. Ya, tentu saja itu kekasih raksasanya—yang nampak melangkah lebar-lebar dengan kaki panjangnya. Hanya melihat sosoknya, sudah cukup melegakan perasaan Baekhyun. Secuil kekesalan yang tadi ia rasakan pun entah hilang ke mana.

"Maaf, aku lupa mengisi baterai ponselku," Chanyeol langsung berucap maaf secepat dia sampai di hadapan kekasih mungilnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama. Baek, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku..."

"_Sstt_... tak apa. Kau datang, artinya kau tidak melupakan hari jadi kita. Itu yang terpenting," sela Baekhyun, menunjukkan _eye smile_-nya bermaksud menghilangkan raut penyelasan di wajah sang kekasih. "Masih ada sisa satu jam sebelum tempat ini tutup, _kajja_," lanjutnya dengan nada ceria, lantas ditariknya lengan yang lebih tinggi untuk segera beranjak dari sana.

Chanyeol mengikuti saja, namun di lubuk hatinya ia sangat menyesal. Sejujurnya ia memang melupakan rencana mereka, bahkan ia lupa hari ini adalah hari jadi Chanbaek yang keempat. Jika saja ia tidak mengisi daya ponselnya karena butuh menghubungi rekan kerjanya, dapat dipastikan ia tidak akan datang. Ya Tuhan, ia sungguh merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Kenapa bajumu tipis begini?"

"Aku tidak tahu hari ini akan turun hujan."

"Kau ini, meski tidak hujan udara malam tetap dingin, Baek."

"_Hehe_... tapi kau sudah di sini, jadi aku tidak kedinginan lagi."

.

.

**_6th anniversary._**

_You have a message._

**Chanchan**

_Baek, ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku belum bisa pulang hari ini. Maaf, tidak bisa merayakan hari spesial kita bersama. _Happy anniversary.

Keantusiasan Baekhyun beberapa detik sebelumnya seketika meluruh. Kembali ia jatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam ponsel ia jatuhkan ke bawahnya. Kecewa tentu saja ia rasakan. Berarti ini kedua kalinya mereka tidak bisa merayakan hari jadi mereka bersama-sama. Padahal Baekhyun sudah antusias menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk membalas kekecewaan _anniversary _mereka tahun lalu. Namun ternyata tahun ini pun ia lagi-lagi harus menelan rasa kecewa.

Kue tart yang dibuatnya tadi dengan bantuan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya, tetap utuh di atas meja. Di sana tertulis_ Chanbaek 6th Anniversary _yang nyaris memenuhi permukaan kue, juga lilin merah berbentuk angka enam. Ada pula dua piring _beef steak _beserta sebotol anggur yang telah ia tata sedemikian rupa. Sudah sejak lama Baekhyun memohon-mohon pada Kyungsoo untuk mau membantunya menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan tersebut.

Si pemuda manis menghela napas lelah. Ia tidak ingin menjadi pacar perengek, karenanya ia tidak akan mengeluhkan apa pun. Chanyeol sedang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi Baekhyun cukup memahami dan memaklumi. Mereka bukan pasangan kemarin sore, pasti ada saatnya suatu hubungan sedikit merenggang. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar?

Ya, Baekhyun hanya harus bersikap dewasa.

.

.

.

Hola, saya bawa cerita baru, nih. Lagi-lagi genre angs, main pair juga masih Chanbaek. Sebenernya, ini ide udah lama mendem di otak, dan baru rencana buat ditulis sekarang. Tertarik, kah?

Ada yang bisa nebak jalan ceritanya dari prolog sama judul, kah?

_Review juseyooooong..._


	2. 01

"Ayolah, Kyung... bantu aku, _hm_? _Hm_?"

"Aku sibuk, Baek."

"_Issh_... jahat sekali, dasar tidak setia kawan," Baekhyun cemberut, bibirnya dimajukan beberapa senti sebagai bukti bahwa ia tengah merajuk. Begitu terduduk, dilipat tangannya di depan dada. Mata sipitnya memicing tajam, menusuk punggung sahabatnya yang tampak sibuk memasukkan loyang berisi pastri ke dalam oven.

"Kenapa tidak beli saja, sih? Bukankah lebih praktis untukmu—_YA_, Baek, jangan duduk di meja adonan!" usulan Kyungsoo terpotong segera setelah ia berbalik badan. Pantas saja sahabat berisiknya itu tidak membututinya lagi.

Namun Baekhyun tidak peduli, malah sengaja memundurkan posisi duduknya. Kakinya yang menggantung ia goyang-goyangkan seolah menantang. Yap, dia memang kekanakan. "Dasar manusia tidak romantis. Aku ingin membuat Chanyeol terkesan dengan kue buatanku, Kyung. Ayolah... _uri _Seungwan pasti tidak akan keberatakan jika kau tinggal sebentar. Iya, kan, Seungwan -_ie_?"

Mendengar namanya tercatut, gadis berapron putih itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kaku disertai senyum canggung. Lantas buru-buru kembali pada tugasnya mengaduk adonan kala si bos melotot ke arahnya.

"Lihat, _uri _Seungwan bisa diandalkan, Kyung," tambah Baekhyun, sama sekali tak mengindahkan rupa masam sang sahabat. "_Ah_, benar. Sebagai balasan, bagaimana kalau aku melukismu untuk hadiah _annivversary_ kalian? Lukisan telanjang, kujamin Jong—"

"_YA!_" Sumpah, Kyungsoo hampir saja menumpahkan tepung pada baskom yang sedang ia bawa. Teman jalangnya ini benar-benar... bahkan Seungwan sampai menjatuhkan _rolling pin_-nya.

"_Wae_? Gratis, kok. Aku bisa membuat lukisanmu sangat seksi hingga Jongin terangsang dalam sekali lihat," dengan santainya Baekhyun membalas. Padahal tak jauh darinya wajah Seungwan telah sukses memerah.

Sementara di tempatnya, Kyungsoo sesungguhnya berambisi sekali menuangkan tepung ke kepala Baekhyun. Beruntung sisi kewarasannya masih lebih mendominasi. Menghela napas ia lalu berkomentar, "Aku tidak sudi berpose telanjang di depanmu, Baek."

"_Wae_? Kita kan sejenis. Tenang saja, mau kau striptisdi depanku pun aku tidak akan tertarik."

"_Isshh_... Sudahlah, percuma berdebat denganmu."

"Jadi kau bersedia membantuku?" tanya Baekhyun berbinar.

"Siapa bilang?"

Dan jawaban Kyungsoo memaksanya untuk lagi-lagi merajuk. "_Ah_, Kyung~" Ia turun dari atas meja, berjalan menghentak ke arah sang sahabat dan mulai menarik-narik seragam kokinya. "Cuma kau yang bisa kuandalkan. Ayolah, bantu aku... bantu aku, bantu aku. Bantu aku... _hm_, Kyungsoo-_yaa~_"

"Oke, oke!" Membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah, atau lebih tepatnya menyerah. Sebab ia tahu, Baekhyun akan terus merecokinya sampai ia benar-benar menyatakan persetujuan. Terkadang temannya ini lebih merepotkan daripada bocah lima tahun.

.

.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang lebar, puas karena misinya meminta bantuan Kyungsoo telah berhasil. Selanjutnya tinggal memastikan jadwal Chanyeol di hari H. Pasalnya, pria Park itu tengah sibuk-sibuknya memproduseri musik salah satu idol di agensinya. Sekian minggu belakangan ia sering pulang terlambat, bahkan tak jarang pilih menginap di studio. Jadi, ia tidak boleh lupa mengingatkan Chanyeol bahwa sebentar lagi merupakan hari jadi mereka.

Kesibukan Chanyeol jelas membuat Baekhyun merasa kesepian, karenanya akhir-akhir ini ia sering datang mengganggu ke tempat kerja teman-temannya. Butik milik Luhan misalnya, atau seperti sekarang di toko kue Kyungsoo—yang baru seminggu lalu resmi dibuka.

"Minumanmu, _Oppa_," seorang pelayan yang Baekhyun tahu bernama Yerim berucap sopan, lantas meletakkan jus stroberi pesanan Baekhyun ke atas meja. "Kuenya sebentar lagi Kyungsoo _Oppa _sendiri yang akan mengantar," lanjutnya tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, aku merasa sangat terhormat," si pemuda manis pun tak kalah memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Ia senang, Kyungsoo memilih pegawai yang memperlakukan kustomernya dengan baik. Bahagia pula sebab akhirnya sang sahabat mewujudkan mimpinya membuka toko kue.

Pandangan Baekhyun beredar, memperhatikan beberapa detail interior di sana yang bertemakan musim semi. Sebagai pengunjung Baekhyun bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sengaja Kyungsoo ciptakan pada tokonya. Berbagai jenis pot bunga tersusun rapi pada dinding bercat kuning pastel. Di jendela depan, terpasang teralis kayu dengan hiasan tananam merambat sintetis. Ditambah harum kue-kue yang baru keluar dari pemanggangan, _ah_... intinya Baekhyun betah berlama-lama di tempat itu.

Melewati jam makan siang toko memang tidak terlalu banyak pembeli, tapi Baekhyun bisa pastikan usaha sahabatnya ini lumayan menjanjikan. Selain jaminan rasa, lokasinya juga strategis, berada di kawasan perbelanjaan dan dekat jalan utama—_OH!_

Sipit Baekhyun tiba-tiba memicing. "Bukankah itu Chanyeol?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Tubuhnya otomatis bangkit, beranjak keluar toko untuk memastikan yang tengah berdiri di depan restoran Prancis itu adalah kekasihnya.

Bunyi lonceng mengiringi begitu Baekhyun membuka pintu, matanya tak lepas menatap ke seberang jalan. Dari sana ia pun semakin yakin, pria tinggi tersebut benar-benar Chanyeol. Kebetulan sekali, ia akan memamerkan toko baru sahabatnya karena minggu lalu Chanyeol tidak sempat hadir saat hari pertama pembukaan.

Langkah Baekhyun terayun ringan ke tepi trotoar, tangannya sudah teracung tinggi, siap untuk berteriak jika saja netranya tidak menemukan objek lain yang menghampiri kekasihnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia justru melangkah mundur, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tiang lampu jalan. Sembunyi-sembunyi mengawasi Chanyeol yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk seseorang.

Seorang wanita yang tidak Baekhyun kenali, tapi terlihat tidak terlalu asing diingatannya.

"Baek, kenapa kau ada di luar?"

Baekhyun terlonjak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Badannya refleks berbalik dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan pintu tokonya. Alarm kepanikan mendadak seolah berbunyi di kepala Baekhyun—entah dari mana datangnya. Terlebih ketika sang sahabat berjalan ke arahnya, sontak pandangan Baekhyun kembali ke seberang jalan, namun mobil yang tadi dilihatnya ternyata tidak lagi berada di sana.

"Baek? Kau baik?"

"_Hm_? B-baik, aku hanya bosan menunggu di dalam. _Hehe_..." Baekhyun tahu sebenarnya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak percaya pada jawabannya. Ia juga paham betul sahabatnya tidak akan bertanya macam-macam jika bukan ia sendiri yang bersedia bercerita. Dan Baekhyun merasa tidak perlu memberi tahu tentang hal yang baru saja disaksikannya. Meski dalam hati ia terus bertanya.

_Siapa wanita itu?_

.

.

.

**How Dare You!**

Baekhyun x Chanyeol

Short Series

Romance Angst

Warning! BxB, Mpreg.

SLOW UPDATE

.

.

.

—**01—**

Semenjak bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu menganggap dirinya orang yang paling beruntung. Ia merasa dicintai, dimanjakan, dan senantiasa diperhatikan. Meski Baekhyun memiliki banyak kekurangan, tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol mengeluhkannya. Mempunyai kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol adalah berkat terindah di diri Baekhyun. Dan ia tidak pernah lupa bersyukur akan hal itu.

Park Chanyeol adalah segalanya bagi Byun Baekhyun. Begitu pula sebaliknya—setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun yakini selama ini. Enam tahun menjalin kasih bukanlah perkara mudah untuk dijalani, tetapi nyatanya ia dan Chanyeol mampu melewatinya. Terlebih mereka telah tinggal bersama, Baekhyun pikir tidak ada lagi rahasia di antara keduanya. Chanyeol mengetahui semua tentang Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun harap ia pun demikian—meski belakangan ia merasa sang kekasih terkesan agak tertutup.

Ya... namun Baekhyun coba memaklumi, sebab Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Intensitas _pillow talk _dan _cuddle _pun tak sering mereka lakukan sekarang, tapi Baekhyun yakin pasti ada saatnya nanti komunikasi keduanya berjalan normal kembali.

Iya, kan?

_Ting, klek..._

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar bunyi pintu apartemennya terbuka. Sempat menyumpah lirih saat arsiran pada sketsa yang ia buat melenceng dari garis seharusnya. Tetapi ia tidak lama-lama ambil pusing, karena ia harus segera menyambut kepulangan sang kekasih. Bahkan ia tidak menghiraukan setitik basah bekas air mata pada kertas gambarnya.

Bergegas ia menuju bagian depan apartemen, meninggalkan begitu saja pekerjaan menggambarnya di atas meja ruang santai.

"Chanchan pulang," sapa Baekhyun pertama kali, terdengar ceria dengan senyum tercetak di bibir tipisnya. Lantas terdongak kala kekasih tingginya tepat berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Ne_, aku pulang. Merindukanku?" Chanyeol membalas, memegangi pipi berisi Baekhyun yang terasa empuk di telapak tangannya. Ia curi sekali kecupan di bibir kemerahan Baekhyun, membuat kekasih mungilnya itu tersenyum kian lebar. "Maaf, tidak bisa merayakan _anniversary _kita bersama," tambahnya kemudian, tampak menyesal.

"_Anniya, gwaenchana_. Kau sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, aku bisa paham," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, lalu mengangguk-angguk berusaha bersikap biasa. Dikalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Chanyeol, meminta pelukan hangat yang sudah jarang ia dapatkan.

Di posisinya Chanyeol menyanggupi, tanggannya beralih ke belakang punggung yang lebih kecil. Menepuk-nepuk pelan diselingi dengan elusan lembut, tak lupa ia ciumi pelipis serta pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Samar ia coba tersenyum. Entah siapa yang ingin ia tenangkan, kekasih dalam pelukannya... ataukah dirinya sendiri.

"Aku masih punya kue untuk _anniversary _kita, kau mau?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun menawarkan, mengernyitkan dahi sang kekasih hingga sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Baekhyun dipandangi dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau menyiapkan kue?" tanya yang lebih tinggi memastikan.

Dan dijawab Baekhyun dengan anggukan santai. "Aku bahkan menyiapkan _steak _dan _wine_."

"Kau merencanakan pesta untuk _anniversary _kita," gumam Chanyeol, nadanya jelas bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan, bukan apa-apa. Kyungsoo membantuku menghabiskannya. Kecuali kuenya, khusus kusisakan untukmu," Baekhyun mengakhirinya dengan menampilkan _eye smile_-nya. Entahlah, kenapa ia harus berbohong di bagian ini? Mungkin Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan, sebab ia melihat ekspresi yang paling tak disukainya di wajah Chanyeol.

Ekspresi penyesalan... murung, merasa bersalah. Baekhyun tidak suka ekspresi semacam itu. Karena ia tidak tahu persis ada alasan apa saja dibalik ekspresi tersebut. Dan ia takut... takut hatinya akan tersakiti seandainya nanti ia mengetahui alasannya.

"Maaf, aku sudah menghancurkan rencanamu."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi (lagi-lagi) permintaan maaf Chanyeol. Dibalasnya pelukan kekasihnya tak kalah erat, lalu mengecupi lehernya sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah menerima ucapan maafnya.

.

.

Seingat Baekhyun, terakhir kali mereka melakukan seks adalah sebulan yang lalu, bisa jadi lebih. Entahlah, ia tidak ingat betul kapan tepatnya. Yang jelas sudah cukup lama jika dibandingan dengan rutinitas seks normal mereka di waktu lampau—sebelum Chanyeol disibukkan dengan tuntutan pekerjaan, tentu saja. Sebelum Chanyeol lebih menyukai menginap di studio untuk menyelesaikan proyek-proyeknya memproduseri lagu. Sebelum Baekhyun sering ditinggal sendirian di apartemen, mengeluh bosan dan kesepian sebab ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap.

Dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini saat melakukannya lagi, ia bahkan mengeluarkan air mata ketika Chanyeol mulai memenetrasi senggamanya. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dianggurkan lumayan lama.

Dipeluknya tubuh besar Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya, menelusukkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang kekasih, menyembunyikan matanya yang basah sekaligus meredam isakannya di sana. Sementara si dominan perlahan menggerakkan pinggulnya, satu tangan berada di belakang kepala Baekhyun sedang tangan lain menyangga badannya agar tak menimpa tubuh yang lebih kecil.

Berat napas Chanyeol terdengar kentara di telinga Baekhyun. Seiring kian melajunya hantaman, si pemuda manis menggigiti bibirnya yang bergetar. Ia pun tak paham, semakin dirinya coba menahan isakan semakin deras pula lelehan hangat keluar dari matanya. Ada yang salah, kenapa ia menangis di saat tak lagi merasakan sakit pada rektumnya?

Baekhyun mendekap punggung telanjang Chanyeol makin erat, mencengkeram dengan kuku-kuku jarinya hingga tercipta bekas kemerahan. Desah kenikmatan ia loloskan, bercampur isak yang tersamarkan. Namun ternyata pendengaran sang dominan lebih tajam dari yang Baekhyun perkirakan.

"Baek, kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia sedikit mengangkat badan, mendorong lembut bahu Baekhyun agar kekasihnya itu mau menunjukkan wajah. "Baek..."

"_Gwaenchana_," serak Baekhyun lirih, pilih berpaling ke samping sebab tak ingin Chanyeol melihat wajah basahnya lama-lama.

"Apa sakit?"

Masih memalingkan wajah, Baekhyun mengangguk lantas menjawab pelan, "_Em, _sedikit," seraya menyedot cairan yang berkumpul di hidungnya.

Sejenak Chanyeol tertegun, memandangi rupa kekasih manisnya yang tampak berantakan. Diraihnya sebelah wajah Baekhyun kemudian, mengelus pipinya dengan ibu jari—secara halus menghadapkan kembali wajah Baekhyun ke arahnya. "Maaf... maaf," ucapnya disela menciumi kedua mata yang lebih mungil. "Seharusnya kau bilang. Apa perlu kukeluarkan?"

"Jangan," seketika Baekhyun menolak, meraih leher belakang Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sana. Bahkan kakinya refleks mengunci pinggul sang dominan—yang tanpa sengaja memperdalam penyatuan keduanya. "Tidak-_ahh_ apa-apa, sakitnya sudah berkurang."

"Kau yakin? Jangan memaksa, Baek. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Disugarnya ke atas poni basah Baekhyun oleh Chanyeol, lanjut mencium keningnya cukup lama. Hal yang malah menyebabkan air mata pemuda _carrier _kembali menetes. "Kau kesakitan, Baek. Lihat, air matamu tambah banyak. Aku akan berhenti—"

"Bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Lanjutkan saja, kumohon."

"Kau mengataiku bodoh, Baekby. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan." Chanyeol sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bangkit, iseng mengerjai kekasihnya yang memang langsung merengek sambil mengencangkan belitan tangannya. Sungguh-sungguh tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol beranjak.

"_Andwe_, jangan berhenti, kumohon," rengek Baekhyun tersedu, sekali lagi menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang kekasih. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat cengeng malam ini. Mungkin karena aku merindukanmu, Chan. Aku..." si mungil berdeham, sedikit tersedak oleh air matanya sendiri. "Aku sangat merindukan Chanchan. Jadi, kumohon... jangan berhenti."

Yang Baekhyun tidak tahu, pengakuannya barusan berhasil mengeraskan rahang Chanyeol. Pria bermarga Park itu diam-diam mengepalkan satu tangannya, meremas kencang bahan seprai yang memang sudah kusut. Niatan untuk mengerjai kekasih mungilnya yang tiba-tiba cengeng, sirna dalam sekejap. Dadanya bergejolak, ia terdiam beberapa detik sampai suara lembut Baekhyun membawa kesadarannya kembali.

"Chan?"

"Aku akan pelan-pelan. Katakan jika aku menyakitimu," pungkas Chanyeol. Tanpa perlu menunggu tanggapan, dilepasnya lilitan tangan Baekhyun dari lehernya—untuk selanjutnya ia taruh di masing-masing sisi kepala Baekhyun, menggenggamnya erat sembari mulai melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tadi tertunda.

Baekhyun mengerang, air matanya tidak juga mau berhenti kala Chanyeol menciumi keseluruhan wajahnya, kedua mata, hidung, pipi kanan dan kiri, lalu berakhir melumat bibirnya. Gerakan sang dominan terkesan pelan dan hati-hati, namun dalam hingga mampu menggeliatkan tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya. Meracau pada tiap dorongan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"_Ahh-_aku sangat merindukanmu, Chan-_hh_," desah resah si pemuda manis, tak bosan mengutarakan kerinduannya. "Park Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu."

Namun ia tidak mendapatkan balasan.

.

.

Temaramnya ruangan tak menghalangi Baekhyun mengamati rupa pria di hadapannya. Pria yang tengah tertidur lelap di bawah selimut yang hanya menutupi sebatas pinggang. Baekhyun memperhatikan betul-betul, bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol terlihat semakin 'matang' dari tahun ke tahun mereka bersama. Kontur wajahnya pun terpahat kian tegas, nampak lebih dewasa dan sangat dominan.

Jujur saja, hal tersebut sebenarnya sedikit banyak menurunkan kepercayaan diri Baekhyun di depan Chanyeol. Ya, terkadang seorang Byun Baekhyun merasa minder mempunyai kekasih yang nyaris sempurna seperti Park Chanyeol. Ia memang bersyukur... juga cemas di saat bersamaan.

Oh, ayolah... siapa pula yang tidak was-was mempunyai kekasih macam pacar Baekhyun ini. Tampan, berbakat, karir menjanjikan, dan bisa dibilang sukses di usianya yang masih terbilang muda. Terlebih Chanyeol bekerja di bidang _music entertainment_, banyak idol-idol cantik serta tampan yang menjadi koleganya. Munafik seandainya Baekhyun bilang ia tidak cemburu. Ia bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan para idol tersebut.

Baekhyun jelas tahu, meski sibuk Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk _workout_—setidaknya sekali dalam seminggu. Kekasihnya itu sungguh rajin menjaga bentuk badannya. Amat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sekadar joging saja malas-malasan, mengakibatkan lemak bertumpuk di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tidak salah kalau Kyungsoo dan Luhan sering memanggilnya _dwaeji_.

Nah, apa kalian sekarang paham kekhawatiran Baekhyun? Ia pun tak jarang bertanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat Chanyeol mempertahankan hubungan dengannya sampai sejauh ini? Baekhyun tidak sedang merendah saat ia berkata bahwa dirinya banyak kekurangan, karena kenyataannya memang begitu.

Pertama, untuk ukuran laki-laki, tubuh Baekhyun tidaklah tinggi. Oh, tentu ia bersyukur karena Kyungsoo masih lebih pendek darinya—tapi tetap saja, kadang kala ia merasa sangat kecil ketika berdiri berdampingan dengan sang kekasih. Kedua, wajah. Baekhyun pun bersyukur banyak yang mengatakan wajahnya manis, tetapi sebagai laki-laki (walau ia seorang _carrier_), tampan tetap yang menjadi ukuran.

Ketiga, ia tidak pintar, tidak bisa memasak, malas, dan terlalu bergantung pada Chanyeol.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

Baekhyun sontak terperanjat, sipitnya melembar kala mata terpenjam Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka. Serasa tertangkap basah saat sedang mengintip orang mandi. Pipinya mendadak merona, padahal ia hanya ketahuan memandangi kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap—kekasih yang sudah dipacarinya selama enam tahun. Aneh, kenapa pula ia harus merasa malu? Toh, dia sudah biasa terpergok ketika melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya meraih ponselnya di nakas samping tempat tidur, hendak mengecek jam sebab yang ditanya tidak menjawab—malah menguburkan wajahnya ke balik selimut. "Baru pukul enam, tumben kau sudah bangun," lanjutnya setengah heran, menyibak selimut lalu beranjak turun dari ranjang.

Merasakan gerakan di sampingnya, perlahan Baekhyun membuka kain yang dijadikannya penutup wajah. Hanya sebatas bawah mata, masih enggan menunjukkan pipinya yang merona kemerahan. "Aku cuma mendadak terbangun," jawab lelaki manis itu kemudian. Matanya aktif mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol menuju lemari, mengambil kaus beserta celana olahraga lantas memakainya.

Setelahnya si pria Park tak menyahut apa-apa lagi, hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum ia menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun termenung di atas ranjang—dengan selimut yang telah turun hingga ke dadanya. Ia sedang berpikir, haruskah dirinya ikut Chanyeol berolahraga? Jujur, Baekhyun sangat ingin menurunkan berat badannya.

"Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun. Angkat bokongmu dan mulailah hidup sehat," bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, dengan semangat ia melompat keluar dari belitan selimut. Sempat tersandung dan tersungkur, tapi ia segera bangkit—tanpa mempedulikan tubuh telanjangnya yang terekspos. Ia harus cepat bersiap-siap kalau tidak mau ditinggal Chanyeol. Ya, ia akan mengawali perubahannya mulai pagi ini.

"Mau ke mana? Tidak lanjut tidur lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sepintas, agak berkerut kening tapi tak sungguh butuh jawaban. Ia berjalan ke arah cermin, melewati Baekhyun yang sibuk memakai celana.

"Aku akan ikut olahraga dengan Chanchan."

Sedetik, gerakan Chanyeol menyisir rambut, terhenti. Maniknya sejurus menatap sosok Baekhyun yang terpantul pada cermin, setelan olahraga memang telah melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Kekasihnya itu menuju kamar mandi, mungkin untuk mencuci muka. Namun sebelum benar-benar masuk, Chanyeol lebih dulu berucap, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"_Hm_?" Baekhyun berbalik, melihat Chanyeol yang masih menghadap cermin, membelakanginya. "Kurasa aku harus mulai olahraga. Lihat, lemakku sudah di mana-mana." Ia menunduk, menjawab dengan nada sedih seolah mengasihani tubuh gembulnya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengajakmu hari ini, Baek."

Dibuatnya Baekhyun mendongak cepat, secepat rasa kecewa yang kini menelusuki dadanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan langsung ke studio setelah olahraga," jawab yang lebih tinggi, memutar badan untuk berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

"_Oh_, aku tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri nanti."

Chanyeol tak lekas menyahut, pilih menghampiri Baekhyun yang setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Diraihnya pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat si mungil mendongak dan menatapnya. "Beberapa hari belakangan Lee _Sajangnim_ memintaku untuk menjadi instrukturnya. Aku pasti nanti akan mengabaikanmu, Baek," jelasnya, tersenyum meminta pengertian.

"Begitu, ya?"

Kentara sekali kekecewaan dalam suara Baekhyun, dan jelas Chanyeol mengetahui itu. "Mungkin lain kali. Kalau mau kau bisa joging di taman, akhir pekan begini banyak orang yang berolahraga di sana," ia coba mengusulkan.

Namun si kecil justru terdiam. Kelopaknya bergerak pelan, memandangi netra lawan tatapnya dengan bibir bawah tergigit. Tampak menimbang sesuatu.

"Baek?"

"Oke," putus Baekhyun akhirnya, menampilkan senyum ceria seperti biasa yang mengundang Chanyeol untuk mengecup bibirnya.

"_Good_, kuberi tumpangan sampai ke taman."

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Seharusnya ada yang ingin ia tanyakan sejak semalam, ada yang perlu Chanyeol luruskan. Tetapi Baekhyun tak cukup nyali, tak punya keberanian untuk menanyakannya. Ia takut belum mempersiapkan hati, pula takut menambah kerenggangan di antara keduanya.

_Siapa wanita itu, Chanchan?_

.

.

.

Masih gamblang dalam ingatan Luhan pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, delapan tahun silam. Saat itu kampusnya tengah mengadakan festival musim panas tahunan. Ada pertunjukkan musik, pameran karya seni mahasiswa, bazar buku, dan tentu saja pasar jajan—tempat terfavorit orang-orang (termasuk Luhan) dalam acara bertajuk apa pun. Ia ingat menjadi salah satu panitia di bazar buku, sedang kelaparan sehabis mengangkuti buku-buku yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya. Karenanya ia melipir ke stan penjual donat di pasar jajan, namun ternyata di sana ia malah berkelahi dengan seorang anak berseragam sekolah menengah. Jambak-jambakan hingga berguling-guling di tanah, hanya karena memperebutkan satu-satunya donat yang tersisa di stan tersebut.

Kenangan yang memalukan, memang. Namun, perkelahian itu justru yang membuat keduanya tahu satu sama lain, dan akhirnya bersahabat sampai sekarang. Sebab, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana seseorang akan mendapatkan sahabat sejati, kan? Alasan mereka bersahabat pun sepele, makanan.

Ya, Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama pecinta makanan. Semua jenis makanan, manis, asin, gurih, _asian_, _westren_, apa saja. Mereka akan bahagia melahapnya. Terutama Baekhyun, dia adalah pemakan segala.

Maka itulah kini ia menerka-nerka, ada apa dengan Byun Baekhyun-nya?

"Oke, _Bitch_, ini bukan kebiasaanmu." Tak tahan, Luhan pun memutuskan bertanya. "Jus stroberi tanpa gula dan tanpa susu? Kau juga menolak traktiran _cheese cake_-ku. Ada apa? Cepat katakan pada _Hyung_."

"Dia sedang diet."

"Diet?" Luhan mengulangi, bertanya dengan nada meledek dan menyemburkan tawanya. "Yang benar saja, diet tidak ada dalam kamus Byun Baekhyun," lanjutnya cekikian, benar-benar tidak percaya pada jawaban Kyungsoo baru saja.

"Tadi pagi dia bahkan pergi joging," Kyungsoo menambahkan, menyampaikan informasi yang diketahuinya tanpa seizin si objek pembicaraan, dan tanpa rasa berdosa. Dengan santai telunjuknya giat bermain pada layar tablet di hadapan, mengunggah foto-foto kue buatannya ke akun Instagram khusus tokonya.

"Benarkah?" si pria manis keturunan Tiongkok menyahuti, membelalak berlebihan sengaja menggodai sahabatnya yang sejak tadi menekuk muka.

Baekhyun kesal, jelas. Niat seriusnya menurunkan berat badan malah dijadikan bahan ejekan teman-temannya. "Aku hanya ingin mulai hidup sehat," gerutunya, yang sayangnya tak dihiraukan Luhan—atau lebih tepatnya, menolak menghiraukan.

"_Ya_, Soo-_ya_... ayo taruhan tiga puluh ribu won. Aku yakin Baekhyun tidak akan bertahan lebih dari seminggu."

"Tiga hari."

"_Ya_!

Luhan kembali meledak dalam tawa, puas melihat teriakan kesal Baekhyun sementara Kyungsoo tetap pada wajah tak terganggunya—mungkin karena tidak ada pengunjung lain sehingga ia membiarkan teman-temannya berbuat rusuh di tokonya. "Kau juga harus ikut, Baek. Enam puluh ribu won jika kau bertahan sampai hari ketujuh," tambah Luhan.

"Kalian menyebalkan." Baekhyun meneguk jusnya hingga tandas, hanya dengan beberapa teguk—tanpa sedotan. Awas saja kalau dietnya berhasil, Baekhyun berjanji akan telanjang di depan kedua teman jalangnya ini, lalu memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya yang baru. Dan tentu saja meminta jatah enam puluh ribu won atas kemenangannya.

"Aku tahu 'mulai hidup sehat' bukan alasan utamamu," kata Luhan selanjutnya begitu tawanya mereda. Di kursi sampingnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui meski matanya terus fokus pada layar tablet. "Nah, sekarang cepat ceritakan ada apa sebenarnya?"

Yang ditanya tidak segera menjawab, bingung. Sebelum ini Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan bentuk tubuh seseorang, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Toh, dulu Chanyeol bilang ia menerima Baekhyun apa adanya, jadi ia tidak ambil pusing walau berat badannya naik berapa pun—asal masih dalam tahap normal. Namun, secara perlahan dan diam-diam, hal itu justru menjadi kegelisahaannya saat ini. Terkhusus sejak ia melihat Chanyeol dan entah siapa, di depan restoran Prancis tempo hari.

Haruskah ia menceritakannya pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo?

"Aku iri denganmu, _Hyung_," ia akhirnya bersuara, yang otomatis menaikkan sebelah alis Luhan. "Kau juga suka makan, tapi badanmu tetap ideal. Tidak adil sekali."

"Itu karena metabolismeku lebih kuat darimu. Dan aku bukan orang yang malas berolahraga sepertimu, Byun _Dwaeji _Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berembus napas berat, berkerucut bibir tak senang dengan sebutan _dwaeji _untuknya. Namun demikian, ia membenarkan juga perkataan Luhan tersebut.

"_Ah_, bagaimana kejutan _anniversary _kalian?"

"Dia langsung mengusirku begitu masakan selesai kubuat. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menyela jawaban, kali ini diikuti lirikan tajam ke arah Baekhyun, masih tidak terima usiran temannya itu beberapa hari lalu.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo-_ya_..." Ya, Baekhyun serius menyesal. Seandainya ia tidak buru-buru mengusir Kyungsoo, pasti ia tidak akan kesepian saat Chanyeol ternyata tidak pulang, tapi—

"Kalau begitu, sudah pasti _bitch _yang satu ini mengalami malam panas di hari jadinya. Aku benarkan, kan?"

"_Oh? Hm_... ya, begitulah," —mungkin memang lebih baik ia mengusir Kyungsoo malam itu, karena nyatanya ia tidak siap mendapatkan pandangan mengasihani dari teman-temannya. Ia memilih untuk berbohong, dan memendam kegelisahannya seorang diri.

.

.

.

TBC

Hahaha... harap maklum kalau _work_-nya sampai jamuran.

_How? How?_ Ada yang punya pengalaman pribadi macam Baekhyun nggak, sih?

_Review juseyooooong..._


	3. 02

Ia melihatnya, sesosok pria tinggi yang berdiri tegak di depan sana. Dengan setelan tuxedo yang membalut tubuh tegapnya, ia terlihat tampan dan gagah seperti biasa. Di samping seorang pendeta senyumnya merekah, pun sorot matanya tampak cemerlang—menarik siapa saja yang melihatnya untuk turut tersenyum. Namun, entah bagaimana senyum tersebut seolah justru meremukkan hati Baekhyun.

Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang Baekhyun impi-impikan selama ini. Semua yang terjadi di ruangan itu tidak benar. Seharusnya tidak begini. Ia ingin berteriak, memberi tahu pada orang-orang bahwa semuanya salah, tapi bibirnya seakan terkunci. Tidak seharusnya pula ia berdiri di sini, terpaku di sudut gereja tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sesuatu dalam dada Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri, terasa menyakitkan hingga air mata merebak deras dari kedua matanya. Namun terisak saja ia tidak bisa. Baekhyun membeku di tempat, seorang diri tanpa seorang pun menyadari eksistensinya—karena seluruh perhatian tertuju pada sosok lain. Sosok bergaun pengantin putih, tengah menyusuri setapak menuju altar di mana sang mempelai pria menanti. Cantik... begitu indah dan anggun bahkan dari penglihatan Baekhyun. Serasi sekali bersanding dengan Chanyeol-nya di depan altar.

_Tidak! Chanyeol... Chanyeol-ku, tolong lihat kemari. Aku di sini, Chanchan..._

Jelas tak ada yang mendengar jeritan batinnya. Tak ada yang mendengar, tak ada yang melihat. Baekhyun menangis dalam diam, sementara orang-orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Menyelamati sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang terlarut dalam ciuman panjang.

.

.

.

**How Dare You!**

Baekhyun x Chanyeol

Short Series

Romance Angst

Warning! BxB, Mpreg.

SLOW UPDATE

.

.

.

—**02—**

Baekhyun tersentak bangun, terengah dengan netra menatap nyalang. Dadanya sesak bukan main, rasanya seperti terhimpit. Sakit, pedih... badannya bergetar lelah selayak habis berlari berpuluh-puluh kilometer. Menegakkan punggung, pandangan Baekhyun lantas menyapu ke sekitar. Ada sofa dan televisi LED yang terpasang di dinding bercat abu-abu, serta beberapa kertas sketsa berserakan di atas meja. Ini adalah ruang tengah apartemennya.

Apa tadi ia tertidur saat sedang menggambar?

"_Ah_, sial," umpatnya lirih pada lembaran kertas di hadapannya. Pekerjaannya mesti diulangi dari awal kalau begini, sebab... kertas gambar yang hampir selesai itu kini malah basah dan luntur terkena air matanya.

_Ting... ting... ting..._

Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun dibuat terlonjak, kali ini akibat bel apartemennya yang berbunyi ribut sekali. Sepertinya sengaja ditekan berkali-kali secara tak santai. Baekhyun yakin seratus persen, bahwa tamunya di depan sana tengah dalam keadaan tidak sabar.

Meski sempat limbung, ia pun bangkit berdiri. Merapikan sejenak kertas-kertasnya kemudian segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. "Sebentar..." bahkan ia tidak sempat menengok layar interkom.

"_Ya_! Lama sekali, sih... minggir, aku numpang ke kamar mandi," begitulah sapaan yang didapat Baekhyun setelah membuka pintu. Sopan sangat memang tamunya itu.

.

.

"Kau tahu, sudah berapa lama aku menunggu di luar? Berapa kali aku memencet bel?"

Baekhyun menggeleng polos, benar-benar tak mendapatkan ide untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat—yang terus saja mengomel sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaannya dari kantung plastik. Beberapa ditatanya ke dalam lemari es, dan sebagian ia taruh di atas meja dapur.

"Lima belas menit, Baek. Bayangkan! Aku... dengan barang sebanyak ini, harus menunggu di luar selama lima belas menit." Ditutupnya pintu lemari es sedikit kuat lantas melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Entah sudah beratus kali aku menekan bel dan menggedor pintumu," lanjutnya melebih-lebihkan. "Aku malu, Baek... tetangga samping unitmu yang tampan itu sampai menegurku. Ya, Tuhan, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku ini kalau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

Sementara tamunya bersungut-sungut marah, Baekhyun tetap diam. Masih enggan menanggapi karena ia yakin, tamunya itu belum akan selesai dengan ocehannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di dalam? Kau yang menyuruhku datang ke sini, kau ingat?"

"Maaf."

Hening.

Satu kata itu tahunya meluruhkan semua kekesalan sosok di hadapan Baekhyun. Atau lebih tepatnya, intonasi 'maaf' yang ia gunakan, terdengar lemah dan seperti penuh penyesalan. Jelas-jelas bukan Baekhyun sekali. Maksudnya, bukan begini sikap Baekhyun biasanya pada Luhan. Ada apa?

"Maaf, tadi aku ketiduran saat menggambar, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mendengar kau membunyikan bel."

Kedua tangan Luhan terurai ke masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Ia bingung sendiri, lazimnya Baekhyun akan ikut berapi-api jika Luhan meledak-ledak seperti tadi. "_Y-ya_, alasan apa itu? Klise sekali," Luhan membalas kikuk, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa bersalah. Terlebih saat tanpa sengaja maniknya menangkap kubangan di mata Baekhyun—yang sebelumnya tak ia sadari sebab terlalu mendalami kekesalannya. "Baek, kau habis menangis?"

Baekhyun mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari Luhan, sebelah tangannya pun secara refleks menyentuh sudut-sudut matanya bergantian. "Ti-tidak, _Hyung_. Ini karena aku baru bangun tidur, j-jadi mataku berair," giliran Baekhyun yang tergagap, bergegas ia menuju meja dapur saat Luhan hendak mendekat padanya.

"Baek—"

"_Hyung_, ayo cepat kita mulai memasak, sudah hampir jam makan siang," potong Baekhyun yang mana Luhan tahu betul alasannya. Mereka sudah cukup lama bersahabat, dan Luhan sangat paham kapan saja temannya itu butuh diikut campuri urusannya. Dan jelas bukan sekarang saatnya.

"_Arraseo, arraseo, _aku ke sini memang untuk jadi tukang masak," pemuda keturunan Tiongkok itu coba mencairkan suasana. Bersikap masa bodoh mungkin pilihan tepat untuknya kali ini. Baekhyun bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus dipaksa-paksa untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Mungkin...

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 12 siang lebih sedikit, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di gedung bertuliskan _Stars Entertainment_, ia berdiri tepat di depan lobi gedung bertingkat itu setelah turun dari taksi. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Baekhyun datang ke _Stars Entertainment_. Dulu, ketika awal Chanyeol bekerja di tempat tersebut, ia sering datang berkunjung hanya untuk makan siang bersama, atau sekadar mengiriminya bekal makanan.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, kebiasaan itu pun tidak lagi mereka lakukan. Entahlah, Baekhyun juga tak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Mungkin... (sekali lagi) karena pekerjaan Chanyeol yang semakin sibuk, hingga ia tidak memiliki jam istirahat sebanyak dulu. Dan, lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa untuk memakluminya.

"_Annyeong... _Nayeon-_ssi_," sapa Baekhyunkasual pada seorang perempuan di balik meja resepsionis. Senyum ia sunggingkan seraya bertanya tanpa berbasa-basi, "Apa Chanyeol ada di ruangannya?"

Gadis berambut sebahu itu balas tersenyum profesional, meski sempat sekian detik pertama nampak tertegun oleh kedatangan Baekhyun. "Oh, Baekhyun-_ssi_, sudah lama ya tidak kemari," sapanya penuh keramah-tamahan. "Ingin bertemu Chanyeol-_ssi_, ya? Sudah membuat janji?"

Alhasil kerutan muncul di dahi Baekhyun. Seberapa lama sebenarnya ia tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di kantor kekasihnya ini? Atau seberapa penting posisi Chanyeol sekarang di perusahaan ini sehingga ia juga harus membuat janji temu, hanya untuk makan siang dan di jam istirahat? Tetapi Baekhyun mengikuti saja, "Tadi aku ingin menelepon tapi sepertinya ponsel Chanyeol sedang tidak aktif, dan..." ia menjeda sejenak, tercengir malu-malu kemudian melanjutkan, "sebenarnya aku ingin memberi Chanyeol kejutan."

Nayeon berucap _oh _pelan, menganggukkan kepala isyarat memahami kalimat terakhir Baekhyun. Senyumnya tak jua luntur, profesional dan otomatis, karena begitulah tuntutan pekerjaannya. "Aku mengerti, tapi bagaimana ini? Kau tetap harus membuat janji lebih dulu jika ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol -_ssi_. Maaf, Baekhyun-_ssi_, aku hanya menjalankan peraturan."

"Walau di jam istirahat?"

Mengangguk sekali, wanita dengan seragam hitam putih itu masih tersenyum.

"Tidak bisakah kau meneleponnya dan katakan aku ada di sini?" Baekhyun mencoba peruntungan, bukankah mereka sudah saling mengenal lama? Nayeon toh tahu bahwa ia adalah kekasih Chanyeol, pasti ada pengecualian, pikir Baekhyun.

Sayangnya, dengan mimik penuh penyesalan serta kata maaf, Nayeon tetap berkata 'tidak bisa'.

"Ah, dia memang sesibuk itu ya," lirih Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia paksakan tersenyum maklum, hendak berbalik setelah menundukkan kepala untuk berpamitan, tetapi Nayeon justru memanggil namanya.

"Apakah itu untuk Chanyeol-_ssi_?" tunjuk si resepsionis pada bungkusan di tangan Baekhyun. "Kau bisa menitipkannya di sini kalau mau, aku pastikan Chanyeol-_ssi _ menerimanya. Janji,"

"Oh, baiklah, kalau begitu aku titipkan ini padamu. Tolong pastikan juga dia memakannya. Terima kasih banyak, Nayeon-_ssi_."

Kotak berbungkus kain itu kemudian berpindah ke hadapan Nayeon, ia menggeleng seraya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Ini bukan apa-apa, Baekhyun-_ssi_. Akan kupastikan Chanyeol-_ssi _memakannya sampai habis. Tanpa sisa," balasnya dengan raut muka yang dibuat-buatnya serius, tapi malah terkesan lucu. Memang beginilah Nayeon yang Baekhyun kenal, ramah dan gemar melucu.

Dalam benak Baekhyun, ternyata masih ada yang terasa familiar dari tempat ini—yang entah, membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih ringan. Setidaknya, perasaan asing mengenai Chanyeol belakangan ini, turun sekian persen.

Baekhyun sudah akan pergi, belum pudar senyum terakhirnya untuk Nayeon, kakinya lagi-lagi terhenti. Matanya kini tertarik pada sejumlah orang yang baru saja keluar dari lift—yang berhadap lansung dengan pintu masuk lobi. Dan ya, ada Chanyeol di sana, berjalan bersisian dengan pria paruh baya yang Baekhyun tahu adalah bos kekasihnya, Lee _Sajangnim_.

Mereka sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, tampak sangat akrab untuk hubungan bos dan bawahan. Baekhyun hanya tak menyangka, kekasihnya rupanya memiliki hubungan yang begitu dekat dengan sang pemilik perusahaan.

Sebenarnya apa lagi yang tak diketahui Baekhyun tentang kekasihnya?

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak mau berpikir macam-macam. Ia memilih tetap pada posisinya, menunggu pandangan sang kekasih terarah padanya. Benar saja, tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mata keduanya saling bertemu. Meski sekejap, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas keterkejutan di mata Chanyeol. Ia coba tersenyum, walau tak mendapat balasan.

Chanyeol tidak menghentikan langkah, masih sibuk berbicara dengan atasannya, dan Baekhyun tak ingin mengacau cuma karena merasa diabaikan. Di posisinya Baekhyun menunggu, berharap sang kekasih untuk sebentar saja menghampirinya.

Namun, harapan sederhana Baekhyun itu seketika lenyap.

Di depannya, kurang dari tujuh meter di hadapannya, Baekhyun menyaksikan dengan kedua bola matanya sendiri. Wanita yang tempo hari dilihatnya bersama Chanyeol di depan restoran Prancis, melangkah mantap dari pintu lobi menuju dua orang yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatian Baekhyun. Tampilannya anggun menawan, bibirnya melengkung indah, mengundang sejenak perhatian orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang di lobi tersebut.

"_Appa_, boleh kupinjam Chanyeol untuk makan siang?"—

Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi mendengar kalimat apa saja yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Dadanya tetiba berdenyut nyeri saat dengan mesranya sang wanita menggamit lengan Chanyeol, kemudian membubuhkan kecupan di pipi. Anehnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa sama sekali memalingkan pandangan. Melalui penglihatannya yang memburam sebab air mata, Baekhyun terus menyaksikan interaksi intim antara kekasihnya dan wanita—yang (sejujurnya) Baekhyun tak (ingin) tahu siapa.

Sampai ketiganya beranjak keluar gedung pun, Baekhyun tetap terpaku di tempat. Sekali lagi, ia tidak mau berpikir macam-macam. Akan tetapi, dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi dan sikap Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas tak menghiraukan keberadaannya, bolehkah Baekhyun berpikiran negatif tentang kekasihnya?

_Tidak, tidak, setidaknya kau harus menanyakan hal ini pada Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun. Biarkan Chanyeol menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Iya, kan?_

Sekian menit, pemuda malang itu mematung seperti orang bodoh. Matanya mengembun, tetapi tidak ada air mata yang jatuh. Dadanya nyeri sesak, tetapi ia masih berusaha untuk berpikir positif.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_..."

Baekhyun agak terlonjak mendapat tepukan di bahunya, kepalanya otomatis menengok dan rupanya Nayeon sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Senyum tercetak di wajahnya, namun Baekhyun bisa menebak ada mimik iba di sana.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?" Nayeon coba bersikap biasa, walaupun begitu nada kehati-hatian tetap terdengar dari pertanyaannya. "Ini giliranku istirahat, mau kutemani—"

"Nayeon-_ssi_?"

"Y-ya?" Gadis berambut sebahu itu juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya mendadak tergagap, mungkin karena Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"_Ne_, kau ingin tanya apa?" balasnya penuh perhatian. Nayeon bukanlah seseorang yang senang ikut campur masalah orang lain, ia hanya... tidak suka dengan keadaan yang tak nampak baik-baik saja. Lalu secara impulsif, ia selalu ingin memperbaiki keadaan tersebut.

"Wanita... wanita yang tadi bersama Chanyeol, apa dia bekerja di sini? Dia rekan kerja Chanyeol?"

"Ah, iya, dia salah satu model SE, Lee Hyeri," Nayeon menjawab senormal mungkin.

Ternyata model, pantaslah Baekhyun merasa tidak asing saat pertama kali melihatnya. Kemungkinan Baekhyun pernah melihatnya di salah satu majalah. "Namanya Lee Hyeri?"

"_Ne_, dia putri tunggal Lee _Sajangnim_."

Jawaban Nayeon mau tidak mau menarik lebih atensi Baekhyun. Ah, benar juga, tadi wanita itu memanggil '_appa_' pada Lee _Sajangnim_, Baekhyun baru menyadarinya. Dan jika ia ingat-ingat, selama ini Chanyeol sering sekali mencatut nama bosnya sebagai alasan kesibukannya. "Apa Chanyeol selalu seperti itu?"

"_Ne_?"

"Maksudku, sepertinya Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan Lee _Sajangnim _dan putrinya—Oh, apa Chanyeol selalu bersikap mesra pada rekan kerja wanita? Apa Chanyeol juga bersikap seperti itu padamu?" Baekhyun menatap lekat gadis di hadapannya, menanti jawaban yang ia harapkan dapat meredakan kegelisahan di dadanya.

"Eh, itu..." namun kali ini Nayeon benar-benar tidak tahu mesti menjawab apa. Apa yang seharusnya ia jawab? Atau adakah hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan? Ya, ia takut salah bicara. Ia juga tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini. Maksudnya, bukankah mereka sudah tidak 'bersama' lagi? "Aku..."

"Ah, lupakan," potong Baekhyun kemudian. Ia tertawa kikuk, jelas sangat untuk menutupi keresahannya, dan Nayeon mengerti itu. "Maaf, sudah bertanya yang tidak-tidak padamu, Nayeon-_ssi_. Akan kutanyakan pada Chanyeol di rumah nanti."

Setelah menundukkan kepala untuk pamit, Baekhyun lantas bergegas beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Nayeon dengan segala kecamuk di benaknya. Ia memang tidak tahu betul hubungan macam apa di antara Chanyeol dan anak bos tertingginya itu, tapi ia mendengar beberapa rumor. Dan sebetulnya, kedekatakan istimewa mereka bukanlah sebuah rahasia lagi di perusahaan ini.

Semuanya maklum, Chanyeol adalah produser musik berbakat dan produktif di _Stars Entertainment_, banyak karyanya yang sukses dengan menggandeng penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal, ditambah penampilannya yang tak kalah tampan dari para idol. Maka tidak heran bila putri sang pemilik perusahaan tertarik padanya. Toh, mereka sama-sama singgel, benar, kan? Mereka merupakan pasangan ideal yang membuat iri jika memang rumor itu benar adanya.

.

.

.

Sejak dulu Baekhyun tidak pernah betul-betul merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Ia memang manja, hanya pada sang ibu—sebab ayahnya terlalu sibuk mengurusi bisnis serta anak dari istrinya yang lain. Sementara Baekhyun, yang cuma anak dari istri tak sah, tidak terlalu mendapat perhatian, terutama dari keluarga besar ayahnya. Karena itulah Baekhyun sudah kebal dengan rasa diabaikan, terlebih ia terlahir sebagai lelaki _carrier_, yang membuatnya terkadang benar-benar tak terlihat oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Sedari dini Baekhyun telah mahfum bahwa ayahnya tidak akan pernah mengantarnya ke sekolah, menemaninya bermain, apalagi membawanya ke taman hiburan. Tapi tak apa, Baekhyun punya ibu yang selalu menemaninya ke mana pun. Dulu, ibunya pernah berkata:

"_Hyunie tidak usah sedih karena Ayah tidak bersama kita, masih ada ibu di sini. Kita bisa ke Disneyland bersama, lalu makan es krim banyak-banyak, dan tidur di tempat yang nyaman. Itu yang terpenting, Hyunie paham, kan?_"

Memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, Baekhyun manyadari bahwa ibunya termasuk wanita materialistis—yang rela menggadaikan kebahagian demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dirinya serta anak lelaki satu-satunya. Atau mungkin, begitulah bentuk kebahagiaan sang ibu. Materi di atas segalanya, tanpa peduli perasaannya yang menjadi korban.

Akan tetapi jangan khawatir, Baekhyun tumbuh dengan baik sebagai anak lelaki _carrier_. Ia tidak kekurangan materi apa pun, hampir selalu ceria, hubungan sosialnya juga baik-baik saja—ia punya banyak teman. Hanya satu kekurangan terbesar Baekhyun, ya... dia terlalu bergantung pada sang ibu. Dan itu begitu terasa saat ibunya meninggal dunia beberapa tahun lalu. Kehidupannya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, ia harus tinggal bersama keluarga ayahnya, pindah sekolah dan meninggalkan teman-teman di kotanya yang dulu.

Tidak ada lagi ibu, tidak ada lagi tempat bersandar, membuat Baekhyun menjadi agak tertutup. Di rumah barunya, ia seolah tembus pandang. Ayahnya hampir tak pernah di rumah dan ibu serta saudara-saudara tirinya menganggapnya tidak ada. Baekhyun terlanjur jatuh dalam kekosongan hingga bergaul di sekolah barunya pun ia kesulitan.

Beruntung ia kemudian bertemu Luhan di akhir masa-masa sekolah menengah atasnya. Walaupun diawali dengan perkelahian fisik, terus terang Baekhyun sungguh bersyukur bisa mengenal Luhan hingga kini. Ia adalah sahabat sekaligus kakak bagi Baekhyun. Ah, ia juga berterima kasih karena sudah dipertemukan dengan Kyungsoo. Meski baru dipertemukan saat mereka magang di tempat yang sama, Kyungsoo juga merupakan orang terpenting dalam perjalanan hidupnya.

Lalu Chanyeol...

Datang sebagai sandaran pengganti sang ibu, kalau Baekhyun boleh jujur. Chanyeol mengembalikan kepercayaan diri Baekhyun, memberinya kenyamanan batin yang sempat hilang bersama kematian ibunya—paling tidak begitulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun dalam sekian tahun hubungan mereka. Chanyeol yang membuatnya berani, yang membulatkan tekadnya untuk keluar dari rumah ayahnya. Dan tanpa disadari, Baekhyun telah menyerahkan seluruh kebahagiannya pada lelaki tersebut.

Benar sekali, Baekhyun tidak belajar dari kisah hidupnya bersama sang ibu. Seharusnya ia tak memberikan seratus persen hatinya. Seharusnya ia belajar untuk tidak terlalu bergantung... pada siapa pun. Ia tidak ingin hidup seperti ibunya, yang menangis diam-diam di tengah malam saat orang-orang terlelap tidur, memendam seorang diri kesakitannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun tak mendapat jawaban.

Hening, dan Baekhyun tidak menyukainya karena lehernya makin terasa tercekik. Ia lantas berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk selama hampir tiga jam, berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan tersimpan di belakang tubuh. "Aku menunggumu sangat lama. Kukira kau tidak akan pulang lagi."

"Pekerjaanku selesai lebih awal," balas si lawan bicara, singkat.

Baekhyun mengangguk saja, bermaksud menunggu lanjutan kalimat pria jangkung itu namun yang ditunggu nyatanya tak bersuara lagi. Suasana canggung mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otak Chanyeol saat ini, Baekhyun kesulitan mengira. Kekasihnya itu hanya menunduk, menatap kunci mobil yang digenggamnya erat.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau jelaskan?" Baekhyun coba kembali bertanya, dengan tangan yang meremat satu sama lain. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun merasa lemas, kedua kakinya gemetar dan dadanya berdebar hebat. Tapi ia tidak mau menunda-nunda lagi, ia butuh penjelasan sekarang juga. Jika Chanyeol tidak ingin bersuara lebih dulu, maka ia yang akan memulai. "Kalau begitu aku ingin bertanya."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala, memandang Baekhyun dengan mimik selayaknya pasrah.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatmu..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Kau ingatkan Kyungsoo baru saja membuka toko kue? Di depannya ada restoran Prancis. Aku melihatmu di sana... bersama perempuan."

Pernyataan Baekhyun itu rupanya berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Pupilnya sedikit melebar karena terkejut, dan Baekhyun tahu itu.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa perempuan itu, Chan."

Gantian Chanyeol yang membasahi bibir, memenjam mata sedetik sebelum kemudian ia menjawab, "namanya Hyeri, Lee Hyeri," dengan suara yang terdengar agak serak.

"Ah, ternyata aku benar. Apa dia perempuan yang tadi siang kulihat juga? Dia model, kan?"

Pelan, Chanyeol mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasih mungilnya.

"Putri Lee _Sajangnim_?" dan Baekhyun lanjut bertanya. Ia memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Chanyeol. Kenapa kekasihnya terlihat serba salah? Ini membuat rasa takut kian menjalari perasaaan Baekhyun. "Hubungan seperti apa yang kalian miliki? Dia sebatas rekan kerjamu, kan?" Dan sialnya Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti bertanya. Ia sudah hampir menangis, terlebih melihat sang kekasih yang sepertinya memang tidak berniat menghentikannya.

Helaan napas Chanyeol terdengar sangat dalam, mulutnya sempat terbuka tetapi lantas tak ada jawaban apa pun yang terlontar. Kunci ditangannya teremat makin erat, ia masih menatap lekat Baekhyun, seolah tengah merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhir kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa Chanchan tidak menjawab?" tetapi Baekhyun tampaknya mulai tak sabar. "Ini tidak seperti yang kupikirkan, kan, Chan? Kau—"

"Maaf..."

Seketika Baekhyun tercekat, kenapa kekasihnya malah meminta maaf? Ia hanya butuh Chanyeol meluruskan masalah ini, ia butuh penjelasan bukan permintaan maaf. "Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Baek..."

"Katakan dia hanya rekan kerjamu. Kalian pergi bersama untuk urusan pekerjaan, kan? Iya, kan?" mohon Baekhyun, tanpa sadar menyela entah apa pun itu yang hendak Chanyeol katakan. Demi Tuhan, ia ketakutan. Hatinya masih mengharapkan semua yang ia pikirkan tentang sang kekasih adalah kesalahpahaman, dan memohon agar Chanyeol menyangkalnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baek," namun sekali lagi Chanyeol mengucap maaf. Ia tahu sudah menjadi bajingan di sini. Ia juga tahu cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan mengetahuinya, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Chanyeol melangkah maju, hendak menghampiri sang kekasih yang kelihatan sangat terguncang. Dan belum tiga langkah ia lakukan, kakinya refleks berhenti saat mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun.

"Oke."

Dada Chanyeol seolah terpukul oleh palu besar, ia terpaku. Tidak, ia telah menyakiti Baekhyunnya. Sangat.

Selagi itu di sisi lain, Baekhyun memaksa meneguhkan diri. Dihapusnya likuid di salah satu sudut matanya. Ia lantas bergegas meninggalkan ruang tengah menyesakkan itu. Menelusuri lorong, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar—kamarnya bersama Chanyeol selama hampir lima tahun. Tujuannya lurus pada lemari baju di sudut kamar, membukanya lalu mengeluarkan koper hitam dari dalamnya.

"Baek, kau mau ke mana?" Tak berapa lama Chanyeol menyusul masuk, nampak panik ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari lemari dan menjejalkannya ke dalam koper.

"Pergi," jawab Baekhyun singkat tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, jelas tidak menyukai jawaban si pria mungil. "Pergi? Apa maksudmu?"

Tak ada jawaban, yang ditanya kini sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya dari nakas ke tas jinjing di sebelah koper. Sepanjang melakukannya, Baekhyun menggigit bibir—berusaha keras supaya tangisnya tak pecah.

"Baek, kumohon. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Baekhyun tidak peduli, hatinya telah patah—remuk oleh orang yang selama enam tahun paling ia percayai, ia merasa dikhianati. Semenjak Chanyeol tak menyanggah apa pun, ia tahu semua yang menjadi kecurigaannya adalah benar. Dan Baekhyun sudah membuat keputusan.

"Baek, _please_..." mohon Chanyeol, ia sungguh tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi. Bukan begini yang ia perkirakan, bukan begini seharusnya reaksi Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak habis pikir, diraihnya sebelah lengan Baekhyun untuk menghentikan segala pergerakannya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun langsung menampik sentuhan Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa dihentikan, lebih tepatnya tidak mau dihentikan. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tak menyerah begitu saja, kali ini ia berniat memeluk Baekhyun. Ditariknya tubuh ringkih yang lebih pendek namun seketika itu juga Baekhyun mendorongnya menjauh.

Chanyeol hampir putus asa, sementara Baekhyun nyaris tak kuasa membendung air matanya. Keduanya sama-sama terlihat menyedihkan.

"Baekhyun, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Ayo kita bicara, _hm_?" Chanyeol menawarkan, mencoba peruntungan dengan kalimat sehalus mungkin seraya kembali meraih tubuh kekasihnya.

"Jangan sentuh!"

Dan Chanyeol harus terperanjat saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun malah menjatuhkan diri, berjongkok dengan kedua lengan terlipat di antara lututnya—kepalanya terbenam di sana. Baekhyun menangis. Suara isaknya otomatis membangkitkan segala rasa bersalah Chanyeol. Si tinggi ingin sekali memeluk, menenangkan sang kekasih dan memberinya perlindungan. Sayangnya... justru dialah yang jadi tersangka utama Baekhyunnya seperi ini. Sebab itulah badannya serasa kaku, tak berani ia mendekat.

Dibiarkannya Baekhyun menangis beberapa lama hingga yang bersangkutan bangkit berdiri. Tanpa menghiraukan wajahnya yang basah bekas air mata, Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dan ia keluar membawa perlengkapan pribadinya, lanjut mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Baek, ini sudah sangat malam, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol setengah melas, antara pasrah dan panik menyaksikan Baekhyun yang kukuh hendak pergi. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya, kan? Ini hanya reaksi sesaat kekasihnya, kan? Ya, esok pasti Baekhyunnya akan kembali padanya. "Setidaknya katakan kau akan ke mana, Baek."

Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan. "Sial, kenapa barangku banyak sekali di sini?" Ia malah mengumpat, mengeluh sebab tasnya tak mampu lagi menampung barangnya yang lain.

"Baek..."

"Aku akan kembali untuk mengambil barang-barangku yang lain," beri tahu Baekhyun sesudahnya. Ia menutup bergantian koper serta tasnya, dan tanpa buang waktu melangkah keluar kamar. Tertatih Baekhyun menyeret koper di tangan kanan sedangkan tas jinjingnya ia sampirkan pada pundak kiri.

Si mungil kesulitan, barang tentu. Namun kekecewaan hatinya berhasil mengalahkan kelelahan fisiknya. Bahkan niatan Chanyeol untuk membantu pun mentah-mentah ditepisnya.

"Kau akan ke rumah ayahmu?" Meski begitu Chanyeol tak bisa diam, mengiringi langkah Baekhyun dengan kekhawatiran yang mulai timbul. Tepat di depan pintu masuk apartemen, ia menghadang langkah Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu akan kuantar," tawarnya, dan ia harus merasakan nyeri di dada sewaktu sang kekasih menatap dengan wajah lelah.

"Tidak perlu," lirih Baekhyun, menggeser tubuh bongsor Chanyeol dari depan pintu dengan mudah. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tengah bergelut dengan rasa bersalah, Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari apartemen tersebut. Apartemen yang hampir lima tahun menjadi rumahnya, tempat tinggal sekaligus tempat berlindungnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Olla-olla... masih ada yang baca cerita ini nggak, ya? *kriiik... kriiiikk*

Aku tahu part ini mengecewakan, tapi ya beginilah hasilnya. Udah lama nggak nulis jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau bahasaku agak kaku dan nggak luwes. Hehe...

Semoga kalian terhibur ajalah, ya. Lumayan buat bacaan di kala senggang.

So, gimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini? Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol lakukan di belakang Baekhyun? Trus menurut kalian di sini Baekhyun terlalu buru-buru nggak sih pergi dari Chanyeol?

Sampai ketemu 2 tahun lagi. Wkwkwk...

_Review juseyooooong..._


End file.
